


Alternative Method of "Punishment"

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detailed depictions of sex, Detention after hours, M/M, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus gets detention. He's ordered to polish a ton of silver but Percy decides to give him another choice. M/M Slash! Explicit/Mature content! One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Method of "Punishment"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my crack at writing an explicit one-shot between Marcus and Percy. I've read plenty of fics of this rating, so I hope I didn't fare too bad at this attempt. If this irks you, press the Back button. Believe me, this is tame compared to what I've read out here.

It was another Thursday afternoon...another boring lesson with boring Mr. Binns. Marcus Flint was sitting in the back, barely listening to a lecture on the Goblin Rebellion of 1402...or whatever year it was. The goblins revolted on more than one occasion. Next to him was a shallow, know-it-all bitch by the name of Penelope Clearwater, a sixth-year Ravenclaw prefect. To her right was Percy Weasley, a Gryffindor prefect. He was steadily taking notes as Flint casually averted his eyes to observe him. Every move he made, whether it was flipping a page or dipping his quill...it was with the utmost grace and precision. It was somewhat strange to see a regular human being possess that much control. Even his temper was more relaxed...much more than his siblings'.

Percy's demeanor was proper, aloof and pompous if Marcus wanted to be honest. He seemed too perfect. Well, he couldn't blame the guy for wanting to display some dignity amidst the chaos that goes on in the Weasley home. He's one of seven children, so there's bound to be a daily ruckus. What Marcus couldn't fathom, was how Percy could date Penelope. That blonde was gossipy and catty like the rest of them...intelligent or not. Nearly everywhere Percy went, she accompanied...always hanging all over him. However, Percy didn't seem to mind...or...maybe he did and was too polite or cowardly to say anything.

_'Really, Weasley. What is up with you? You don't take charge...you don't explode. Don't you have any backbone or are you completely spineless?'_ Flint pondered as he gazed at the Gryffindor, only to be met with Clearwater's glare. Rolling his icy blue eyes, he returned to the front.

"All right, class. Read the rest of the chapter and we'll discuss it next time. Class dismissed." the ghost droned as the students hurriedly shuffled out, glad to not have literally died of boredom. Thankfully, that was the last class for the day.

Later that night, Marcus was roaming the halls with a flask of Ogden's Finest in hand, delicately sipping the burning amber liquid. He was about to turn the corner until a high-pitched voice sobered him.

"Out after hours are we, Flint? Oh, and with contraband too?" he stopped and sneered.

"So? what's it to you, annoying little harpy?"

Penelope smirked as Percy stood next to her, listening silently. "To me, that is two more rules you violated. Do you know what that means, you dumb troll?" she enunciated slowly, as if she were talking to a child.

Snarling, he replied "Of course I do, you ugly bitch."

"Just for that, twenty points from Slytherin. Call me a bitch one more time and I'll make it fifty. You have detention tomorrow night with me. Kiss your pleasant Friday night goodbye." she accioed his flask, placing it into her robe pocket. "Come, Percy. We have rounds to finish." Clearwater looped her arm through Percy's and dragged him past Flint, the redhead glancing momentarily at the towering Chaser before he disappeared.

"Fuck...that was my favorite flask too..."

* * *

 

Friday night, Marcus was heading towards his destination...detention---with Clearwater. Oh, how he loathed that girl. He was not looking forward to another night, hearing her kind insults and berating him over his grades. Flint was stunned when he saw Percy sitting at the desk, eyeing him through thick, horn-rimmed glasses.

"You're late. Have a seat."

"Whatever..." he shrugged as he pulled out a chair, plopped down and removed his robe. "Where's Clearwater?"

"She had an accident prior to heading your detention, so you're stuck with me. For your punishment, you will be polishing the silver, without your wand. Get to work, you have until the end of detention." he briskly retorted, handing the Chaser a rag and polish.

Flint turned to see a massive pile of tarnished utensils and vessels next to the large desk the Lion was at. It was almost as high as his chest. "Seriously, Weasley? How can I do all this in one sitting? It's fucking impossible."

Percy replied, casually leaning against the desk. "That is not my problem. You shouldn't have been out after hours. You'll stay here and polish or...I could arrange something else for you do to."

The tone in Percy's voice firmly caught his attention. Curious as to what his alternative might be, he queried "What else did you have in mind? Lines?...copying chapters of a charms book or some other tedious task you take great pride in?"

"How about this?" Percy darted his tongue across Marcus's pink, plump lips, gently biting the lower.

Flint stared, completely shocked. "Weasley...?"

Percy traced his fingers across Marcus's jaw, purring "You see, you've been a bad little boy lately...throwing dungbombs into Flitwick's office, hexing a few 'Puffs, roaming after hours and drinking. You need to be punished."

At his sultry tone, Marcus felt his cock twitch in interest. But choosing to remain impassive, he raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"

"Really. Think about it. Would you rather sit for hours, polishing silverware or endure it by non-conventional means? Either way...you still need to serve time." he sucked on Flint's earlobe, running a hand up his thigh...only to give the Chaser's balls a firm squeeze.

Marcus groaned, leaning into the prefect's touch. He had a point, this method would be far more enjoyable. "Your idea."

"Perfect." Percy yanked Flint by the collar, pushed him to the floor and straddled him.

Surprised, yet pleased by his enthusiasm and strength, he grinned "Who knew you were such a horny little bastard?"

Taking off his glasses, he smirked "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Running his hands over Flint's massive chest, he ripped the Snake's shirt open, worshiping the tanned skin underneath with his tongue. Marcus hissed as Percy took each nipple in between his teeth, biting down. Gazing up at him with sapphires blackened in lust, Percy hastily fumbled with Flint's trousers, yanking them down. He found exactly what he was looking for. There was Marcus's long , thick cock...jutting proudly in the air, lightly weeping. Percy leant down, slowly licking the glistening pre-come off the tip, moaning at the taste.

Winking at the Chaser, he continued dragging his tongue all over, coating each and every inch of Flint's throbbing dick, making sure to pay special attention to that sensitive vein. Marcus threaded his fingers through Percy's curls, lightly tugging them. "That's right, get it all wet for me." Percy covered him with his mouth and began to suck. Marcus leaned up, watching the prefect use his perfect, apparently...well-practiced, mouth.

_'_ _Looks like your man prefers dick over you, Clearwater.'_ "Oh, fuck yeah....just like that..use that tongue. I can't wait to fuck you.."

Percy smirked, releasing Flint from his mouth with a 'slurp'. "I don't think I'll be the one getting fucked tonight..." he flicked his wand, making ropes shoot out and pin Marcus's wrists to the ground.

Marcus laughed "Someone's kinky tonight. How cute, you want to dominate me..''

* * *

 

"I'm about to get real cute in a minute." Percy gripped Marcus's dick in a tight hold, making him hiss loudly.

"When I said you needed to be punished, I meant it." He lifted Flint's thickly muscled leg, putting it over his shoulder, getting a perfect view of his round, sculpted arse. "This is for the dungbombs.."

Slap. The Snake jumped a bit at the sudden strike, the sting bringing him pain and....pleasure.

"This is for hexing the 'Puffs..." Slap.

"Wandering out in the halls past curfew.." Slap.

"And...for bringing in contraband.." he gave a few more slaps, further reddening his skin. Lowering his leg, Marcus lightly winced. Percy circled his palms in and around Marcus's thighs, smiling softly. "Think you can behave for me?"

Flint nodded. "Good. Open your legs." Flint obeyed as Percy drew his wand, pointing at his lower abdomen, voicelessly casting a spell. Marcus soon found himself feeling hollow.

Directing the wandtip at his fingers, he coated them in warm lubricant. Percy leant down, spreading those sculpted globes...and exposing that small circle of skin. Licking his lips, Percy lapped at him with long, broad strokes.

"Ohh...Percy....fuck!" Marcus loved the warm sensation the crimson-haired lion delivered. It was so wet, so right...he vaguely wondered how the hell he had gotten so good at this until he felt that tongue slip away, only to be replaced with slender fingers.

"Like that, baby?" Percy purred as he pushed in and out, scissoring the Chaser's tight entrance.

"Goddamn it, Percy! You tease...just fuck me already!"

"As you wish..." Percy smirked, swiftly withdrawing his fingers. Unbuttoning his own slacks, he pushed them down and steadily slicked up his own throbbing shaft.

Throwing Flint's legs around his waist, Percy entered him with one quick thrust and began to fuck him slowly. Marcus moaned when the Lion brushed his sweet spot.

"Right there! Please! Fuck me harder! Faster!"

"If that's how you want it.." Percy reared back and slammed into that tight arse, eliciting a cry out of the Chaser. Percy pounded ruthlessly into Marcus, taunting him "You said you wanted it hard....you got it! You like it when I do this, huh? You're loving the way I fuck you, don't you Marcus?" he cruelly bucked into Flint's hole, loving the way he writhed and arched his back beneath him. He loved how the toughest man in school came undone, being fucked into the floor by him.

Marcus didn't find it hard to agree, the way he yelped " Ah yes! Oh, fuck!"

Percy's lips curled back into a ferocious grin as he wrapped his hand around Flint's cock, roughly stroking him...wanting to make him come. He felt his own balls tighten...he wasn't going to last much longer. About ten thrusts more, Flint shuddered, coming all over Percy's hand and chest. In mere seconds, Percy growled...filling Marcus's recently fucked hole with his hot come. Lightly glistening with sweat, Percy tapped Flint's bindings, releasing his thick wrists.

Moving his arms, the Snake pulled a panting Percy onto his chest, kissing his neck. In a scratchy voice, he whispered "Fucking brilliant."

"Indeed, it was."

After a liberal use of 'Scourgify', both teens redressed and stood up, straightening their ties. Glancing at the clock, Percy saw it was midnight. Detention was over.

"Time's up Flint. Detention served." He pulled on his robes and glasses.

"I'm curious, Weasley. Where the hell you learn how to fuck blokes so magnificently? You're dating Clearwater."

Percy smirked "I've had practice."

"With whom?"

"Let's say a few Snakes very close to you gave me an extremely thorough tutorial. And besides, what Penny doesn't know...won't hurt her."

"For now..."

Percy caressed Marcus's faintly-stubbled cheek, softly kissing his lips. "Yes. For now..."

Bidding one another goodnight, Marcus gazed at the retreating Weasley. _'Clearwater's 'accident' was no accident at all ...was it, Percy?'_ He chuckled to himself _'Perhaps I should get detention with you more often...'_

 


End file.
